Generally described, computing devices may provide touch-based user interfaces via a touchscreen or other similar input/output device. A touchscreen may display user interface controls, which may be activated or invoked by making touch gestures. A touch gesture may involve, for example, using a finger, thumb, or other digit to physically touch a target region of the touchscreen that is associated with a user interface control.
Users of computing devices may thus interact with touch-based user interfaces, which may provide visual feedback when the user makes a touch gesture. However, touch-based interactions require that the user's finger or hand cover at least a portion of the touchscreen during the interaction, which may block the user's view of a portion of the touchscreen display during the touch-based interaction.